Harry Potter et la Coupe Mystérieuse
by Eilheen
Summary: Depuis que Lucy, fan des livres de Harry Potter, a atterri dans le 7ème tome en pleine chasse des Horcruxes, elle est allée de surprise en suprise. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait bien aimé prévoir, c'était bien ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment-même ! - Une parenthèse de "Entre les Pages"
_Hello !_

 _Je poste un petit One Shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'écrivais l'histoire de_ Entre les Pages _. Le personnage principal est le même mais l'intrigue ne se situe pas au même moment et diverge totalement de ma fic en cours quant au contexte._

 _Ici, Lucy, jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se retrouve aspirée dans le livre d'Harry Potter au milieu de la quête des Horcruxes du célèbre Trio, en 1997._

 _ **Disclaimer** : je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de J.K Rowling, aucun ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas la moindre Noise sur cette histoire._

 _ **Bêta** : aPaulineR (lien sur mon profil)_

* * *

Depuis que Lucy était arrivée dans le monde magique qui avait bercé son enfance, elle était allée de surprise en surprise, n'ayant d'autre possibilité que de se laisser aller à l'improvisation, guidée par l'inattendu. Mais s'il y avait une seule chose qu'elle aurait aimé prévoir, c'était bien la catastrophe qui était sur le point de se produire. C'était pourtant prévisible : trois semaines depuis qu'elle était tombée dans cet univers de papier et elle ne doutait pas que les normes qui régissaient ce monde étaient les mêmes que dans celui qu'elle avait quitté, si ce n'est la magie en plus.

Pour l'instant, Lucy se fichait bien de savoir s'ils trouveraient un moyen de se réchauffer les nuits humides - parce qu'il fallait admettre que les nuits étaient plus que fraîches et si Voldemort ne les tuait pas, la pneumonie le ferait à sa place. Elle se fichait tout autant de savoir si elle finirait par rentrer chez elle. Ou même si elle sortirait tout simplement vivante de cette quête aux Horcruxes à laquelle elle se retrouvait mêlée malgré elle, puisqu'elle avait eu la bêtise de suivre le célèbre trio plutôt que de se terrer dans le premier trou venu. Non, tout ce qui importait à Lucy était de trouver de quoi éviter le désastre qui ne tarderait pas à se produire et dont les crampes qu'elle ressentait n'étaient là que pour la prévenir de l'urgence de la situation.

Lucy aurait préféré attendre de pouvoir s'isoler discrètement avec Hermione pour lui en parler, mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas le luxe. Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de se rapprocher du trio qui marchait devant elle.

« Hermione, j'ai un petit souci, et euh… je peux te parler en privé ? »

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent vers elle, baguettes levées, visiblement toujours surpris de la voir malgré sa présence constante depuis qu'elle avait atterrit au milieu de leur tente, des semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'habituer à côtoyer une Moldue sortie de nulle part et certaines de leurs réactions étaient encore empreintes de doutes. Avisant son air effrayé, ils se détendirent et abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

Hermione la rassura d'un sourire avant de l'inviter à la suivre à l'écart.

« Bien sûr. Par ici, mais ne nous éloignons pas trop. »

Elles ne reculèrent que d'une dizaine de pas mais le sortilège que lança Hermione pour les isoler des conversations des garçons devait être suffisamment puissant pour que leurs propos restent privés.

« Je vais avoir mes règles et je n'ai vraiment rien pour ne pas me salir durant cette période. J'aurais aimé retourner en ville pour acheter une cup, la mienne est restée dans mon monde et j'étais loin de penser rester ici assez longtemps pour avoir à en acheter une autre… »

« Euh une cup de quoi ? J'ai de quoi faire, j'ai prévu un petit stock de tampons et de serviettes qu'il faudra peut-être renouveler si notre quête dure trop longtemps mais pour le moment, nous en avons assez pour que je partage avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as que ça ? Vous n'avez rien de magique pour ces périodes ? »

« Tu sais, finalement c'est comme chez les Moldus » lui répondit Hermione. « Un monde d'hommes, alors pour inventer des capes d'invisibilités ou des voitures volantes y a du monde mais dès qu'il s'agit de règles, pouf, plus personne…»

« Oui je vois… Bon, ça fait des années que je ne mets plus de tampons et je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté les serviettes. Je veux bien t'en prendre une pour le moment mais j'aimerais vraiment une cup. Y a rien de plus pratique et franchement, je ne me vois pas me changer toutes les deux heures alors qu'on est en cavale. »

« Mais c'est quoi ton truc ? Cette "cup" ? Je ne connais vraiment pas. »

Un craquement se fit entendre et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent avec envie vers le feu qui ronflait un peu plus loin. Les garçons venaient de l'allumer et les flammes étaient déjà hautes. Hermione le regardait avec enthousiasme. Elle se dépêcha de sortir une serviette hygiénique de son sac avant de la tendre à Lucy.

« Je n'ai que ça, désolée, il faudra faire avec… »

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement, visiblement pressée de chasser l'humidité et le froid que tous ressentaient constamment.

Ce départ précipité laissa Lucy passablement dépitée. Elle s'isola derrière une grande haie pour se changer à l'abri des regards, ruminant les phrases qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire. Elle n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de s'expliquer sur les avantages de la cup. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle s'en servait, la manière dont elle appréhendait ses périodes menstruelles avait positivement évolué et elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec son corps. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer de cette protection périodique. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse tomber les préjugés si elle voulait convaincre le trio de retourner aujourd'hui en ville pour s'en procurer une.

Elle regagna à son tour le coin où les trois adolescents étaient assis et prit place à son tour près du feu. Il dégageait une douce chaleur qu'elle accueillit avec plaisir.

Les joues roses de gêne à l'idée d'aborder avec l'autre sexe un sujet encore tabou, Lucy resta un instant silencieuse, ne sachant par où commencer. Mais après tout, Ron n'était pas réputé pour sa délicatesse alors autant aller directement à l'essentiel.

« J'ai mes règles. On a besoin d'aller en ville pour chercher de quoi éviter de souiller le peu de sous-vêtements qu'Hermione a pu me prêter. »

Les deux garçons se regardaient en coin et le silence traîna en longueur. Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'ils devaient penser tous les deux.

« Euh… mais Hermione n'avait pas prévu ça ? Enfin, si on doit aller en ville à chaque fois que l'une de vous est euh… dans la mauvaise période ben on n'a pas fini quoi ! »

« Oh arrête ton char Harry ! On doit de toute façon se trouver de quoi manger alors ne fais pas comme si nous n'allions en ville que pour Hermione et moi ! » souffla Lucy, exaspérée d'avance à l'idée de la conversation qui allait suivre. « Et oui, Hermione avait bien prévu le coup pour elle mais… »

« Hé bien parfait, Hermione a tout prévu, l'affaire est réglée ! » L'interrompit Ron, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Rien n'est réglé ! » Reprit plus fermement Lucy. « D'abord, nous sommes deux. Ça ne suffirait sans doute pas très longtemps puisqu'Hermione a prévu uniquement pour elle. En plus, les tampons et les serviettes ce n'est vraiment pas pratique ! Bref, il faudrait vraiment aller acheter… »

« Non non non ! » la coupa à nouveau Ron.

Ses joues aussi rouges que le pull tricoté par Molly, qu'il portait autant que possible depuis leur départ du Terrier.

« Vos trucs de filles, j'y connais rien et je ne veux pas savoir alors si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ce genre de trucs devant nous… »

« Tu as dix ans ou quoi ?! C'est pas une honte d'avoir ses règles ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'en parlerait pas… Mais bref, si tout ce que tu demandes c'est de ne pas en parler, moi ça me va. Tant qu'on peut partir acheter ce qu'il me faut… »

Si Ron avait pu rougir davantage, il l'aurait fait. Mais il se contenta de baisser la tête, admirant ses chaussures boueuses comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante à ce moment-là.

Hermione regarda Lucy plus directement avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Ecoute, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est que la cup dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure mais moi je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être si important. Nous n'avions pas prévu de retourner en ville avant trois ou quatre jours. Jusque-là, les serviettes suffiront, non ? »

Lucy sentit l'agacement la gagner mais elle se reprit rapidement en se rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'en 1997. Les coupelles menstruelles étaient sans doute plus qu'inconnues à cette époque et, à moins de fréquenter les milieux écolos, il était normal de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler.

S'obligeant à plus de calme et de pédagogie, elle se lança dans les explications détaillées. Hermione l'écoutait avec curiosité tandis que Harry se tortillait sur la bûche sur laquelle il était assis, visiblement mal à l'aise d'assister à ce genre de conversation. Ron n'essayait même plus de faire preuve de maturité et quand il entendit le mot "vagin" pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, il perdit carrément les pédales. Il se leva, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre un mot de plus et s'éloigna du feu. Il avait l'air tellement stupide ainsi que les trois autres s'interrompirent pour le regarder un moment, ahuris.

« Lalalalalala ! » Chantait Ron à tue-tête. « Je n'entends rien, lalalalala ! »

« Pathétique… » Soupira Hermione.

Et les regards qu'elle et Lucy jetèrent à Harry le convainquirent de ne pas imiter son ami. Il devrait d'assumer la conversation jusqu'au bout.

« Bref ! » conclu Lucy. « C'est vraiment plus sain, plus écologique, moins coûteux et surtout plus pratique ! Le top quoi ! »

Hermione était peu encline aux préjugés et Lucy la pensait assez ouverte pour ne pas rejeter immédiatement une nouveauté. Pourtant, l'intensité de la curiosité de la jeune fille surprit Lucy. Elle sourit en entendant le flot de questions qui suivirent.

« Mais du coup, ça peut se garder combien de temps ? Tu te retrouves avec du sang sur les doigts ? Ça ressemble vraiment à une coupe dans sa forme ? C'est gros ? C'est fou : je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce truc ! Et on ne la sent pas trop ? »

« Non, vraiment ! » lui répondit Lucy avec sérieux. « Une fois en place tu ne la sens pas. Tu peux la garder facilement une journée si tu as un flux moyen sinon il faudra la changer plus souvent. Ça se change bien moins qu'un tampon ! Par contre, c'est un peu plus large mais ça se plie et se met vraiment facilement. Tu ne la sens plus du tout une fois en place. Bon, après oui, tu as du sang sur les doigts. Du coup, il vaut mieux être à l'aise avec son corps. Mais pas plus que si tu mets des tampons sans applicateur. Et puis à part ça, le reste est plus que positif. En fait, j'ai envie de te dire "l'essayer c'est l'adopter" ! »

« Bon, franchement, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas aller en ville ce soir… » Décida Hermione avec sincérité.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hermione enchaîna en lui faisant signe de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« Demain ! On ira y faire un tour demain pour que tu puisses en acheter une. Et puis, tu me montreras ! Ça a l'air intéressant. »

Harry se redressa et fusilla Lucy du regard.

« Bon, je vous ai écoutées jusqu'au bout. Vraiment Lucy, je comprends que tu aies tes habitudes mais dans notre monde, on n'a pas le temps de décider ce qui est "le plus écolo, moins cher, plus sain" etc. Vos histoires ça m'est égal, je vous le jure ! D'ailleurs quand on retournera en ville, vous ferez comme bon vous semble mais jusque-là, on reste cachés. Tu devras te contenter de ce qu'il y a. Désolé. »

Vexée, Lucy s'apprêtait à se défendre. La main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras en signe d'apaisement et elle la laissa parler à sa place.

« Harry. » commença-t-elle. La voix d'Hermione ne laissait aucun doute quant à la colère qui couvait en elle. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi mais si la cup est aussi bien que le dit Lucy, ça nous simplifiera les prochains mois à elle comme à moi ! Autant y aller dès demain. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on avait un but précis dans l'immédiat ! Ça ne nous retarde en rien et tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Harry se rassit et passa avec lassitude, sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

« Hermione… » tenta-t-il pour calmer son amie.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était hors de question qu'elle et Lucy se retrouve à suivre la décision de Harry cette fois ci. Ce n'était pas de leur faute à elles s'ils préféraient puérilement faire comme si elles ne saignaient pas chaque mois !

« Franchement Harry, je t'avoue que sur ce coup-là, tu n'as pas d'utérus alors tu n'as vraiment rien à dire ! Nous sommes tous fatigués alors laisse tomber. Demain matin Lucy et moi partirons discrètement et nous serons de retour avant midi. Vous pourrez faire comme si de rien n'était et vivre dans votre petite bulle. Celle où les filles sont des êtres à part, desquels il ne sort que des paillettes multicolores… »

Dans un silence gêné, Harry se releva pour rejoindre Ron. Ses oreilles chastes ne risquaient plus rien et il était temps de le ramener au chaud près du feu. Sur le retour, quand ils furent assez proches des deux femmes, elles entendirent Harry lancer une pique bien placée au rouquin.

« C'est dommage que tu sois parti Ron ! Tu aurais pu apprendre une tonne de trucs à raconter à ton père. Je suis sûr que si tu leur demandes avec le sourire, elles te prennent une coupe en plus pour que tu puisses compléter sa collection de piles et autres trucs moldus ! »

Ron le bouscula de l'épaule et Harry tenta de lui rendre la pareille. Son ami l'esquiva sans soucis et ils se retrouvèrent à se courir l'un après l'autre. Hermione et Lucy battaient des mains, les encourageant tour à tour. Un regard entre les deux garçons suffit à les décider : ils ne laisseraient pas les filles en reste. Ils firent demi-tour en même temps, fonçant à toutes jambes vers le feu jusqu'à précipiter Hermione à terre. Elle resta au sol un moment et tous les quatre se mirent à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles, les suivants le seraient bien plus. Les moments de détente et de joie étaient rares. Ils devaient les savourer autant que possible tant qu'il y en avait encore...

Tandis que chacun reprenait son souffle, Hermione échangea un regard complice avec Lucy. Un regard qui laissait entrevoir une amitié naissante et surtout une reconnaissance de ne pas être la seule femme dans l'aventure.

* * *

 _Alors, ai-je encore des lecteurs ? Le sujet n'est pas trop peu conventionnel ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette courte histoire ? Pitié, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis très nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir posté sur un sujet pareil !_


End file.
